1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to survival equipment and more particularly to a device which is portable, small and light and which has multiple survival functions.
2. Prior Art
Various types of devices have been proposed for outdoor activities. See, for example, the fishing pole holder set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,762. Certain of such devices have been constructed for survival applications; that is, situations where living in the wild becomes a desire or necessity, and where mechanical aids are normally at a premium. Most survival devices or kits are cumbersome and do not have multiple utility. Accordingly, they are frequently left at home or used only sporadically.
There remains a need for an improved survival device which has improved multiple utility, for example, as a combination cooking and eating utensil, defensive weapon, hoe, spade, rake, grappling device, spear, and for other survival purposes. Such device should be small, light in weight, compact, durable, inexpensive and efficient.